The Sad Break up
by Egotistic Maniac
Summary: Darien finally has the dreaded dreams and decided it is time to break up with Serena for her own good, but it ends up hurting her more than he intended to. What will happen to a heart broken Serena?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is a new story i made up ages ago and didnt realise it wasnt on. Let us know what you think! thanks alot!

Chapter 1

Her name: Serena.

Current state: heartbroken.

Serena, a 15-year-old girl, with magical powers that could destroy a planet, but not able to keep a boyfriend.

Two months ago, Serena had found her future husband, literally, only to loose him again and this time by his choice. He had broken up with Serena, telling her they couldn't be together, due to complications.

Serena personally didn't see what was so complicated, she loved him, he loved her what else did there have to be?

This brings us to the present day.

Location: Serena's bathroom.

Serena lay in the bath, not moving, not even washing her hair. She didn't want to, she didn't feel like there was any point, no one to look good for!

Her life as she knew it was pointless, she still tried to figure out what she had done wrong?

Had she been too pushy, had she clung to him too long, what had she done?

All she knew was that he didn't love her anymore, well he hadn't actually told her that, but if he had loved her he would still be with her.

"Come on Serena, I'm dying for a pee!" Sammy shouted through the door. He didn't see what the problem was; he was just a guy, what was so important? But Sammy didn't know about love, he didn't know about dreams and future happiness.

Serena lay in the bath, ignoring her brother, maybe she didn't hear her brother, she was thinking, thinking about Queen Serenity.

In the past, Queen Serenity didn't like the idea of Serena loving Darien, she was from The Moon, he was from Earth, it was incompatible.

Was it Queen Serenity who chose everyone's fate? Did she say who gave love and who was loved? Was it she who had taken Serena's Darien away from her? She wanted to find out, she _needed_ to find out!

"Come on Serena, I'm bursting out here!" Sammy shouted again through the door, he bent down and looked through the hole. Serena still laid in the bath her chest slowly expanding and contracting, keeping in rhythm with the flicker of the light.

She should get out, she must get out, she had been in there for at _least_ an hour now and she was going all pruney. She leaned forwards, sighing deeply and inhaling the smell of the bath salts.

She stood up and stayed standing for a while.

Sammy fell backwards. He had seen his sister naked, his older sister.

"EEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He shouted covering his eyes with his hands and falling back on the floor.

Serena heard him squeal and frowned, he was such a kid, why was he so immature? Boys should learn to grow up!

Serena walked over to the towel rack and took her usual pink fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself. Today was going to be another boring useless day. She would get out of the bath, dress herself, and go straight to the arcade, no school, no food, nothing!

Once she arrived in the arcade she instantly saw Andrew, he was tall, blonde and fit, Serena used to have a crush on him a while ago, but now he was just like an older brother.

"Morning Andrew." She might not talk to anyone but she had to greet people. Andrew turned instantly at the sound of her voice and smiled.

She was so fragile, constantly moping around and falling asleep. All she really did when she came to the arcade was to fall asleep in the back or cry over Darien.

To Andrew, the whole relationship was wrong from the start; Darien had gone out with millions of girls and never stayed with any. Why would Serena be any different?

"Good morning Serena." He said to her and gave her the keys for the back. She gladly took them and smiled a weak smile at him.

He needed to do something about this, she couldn't go on not eating and he couldn't go on writing letters to school for her.

Once Serena had walked into the back Andrew instantly walked over to the counter and picked up the phone.

"Hi mate, would you mind coming down to the arcade after work? Great! Thanks!" He hung up and walked back round the arcade seeing to all of the customers.

Serena sat in the back, her head on her hands thinking about her dream, the one she had, had ever since Darien had broken up with her.

In her dreams a man would talk to her, warn her that something would happen to her if she didn't stay away from Darien. She was doomed to repeat what ever had happened before. But Serena couldn't shake off the feeling that she knew him or even recognized his voice.

She was never able to see him, which put a dampener on things, but it couldn't mean anything it was just a dream, wasn't it? She knew she had to find out; she couldn't go on living without Darien, literally, she didn't eat, she hadn't eaten for 3 days and she was beginning to feel faint.

Serena drifted off into a deep sleep, the dream occurring in her subconscious mind. The voice echoing through the dark, warning her, threatening her.

"Princess you must stay away from Prince Darien, your life will soon end otherwise, the prince doesn't really love you. Stay away from him, or else you will die!"

Every night, or day, the same phrase, same familiar voice, same recognition, but still she wouldn't give up.

She would still try and run towards the voice, calling for it to stop, wanting to ask so many answers.

But all she ever got was the speech repeated for her ears to hear, only hers.

She hadn't told anyone about the dream, they would obviously think she was mad, her parents didn't even know about her being Sailor moon.

She couldn't tell them, just when they thought that everything was all right with the family, she just couldn't do that to them!

She continued running, running as fast as she could towards the voice. (The good thing about dreams is that you don't get tired out, you can breathe under water and everything)

For the first time since the dreams began she could see an outline of someone, he was looking straight at her.

He was tall, dark hair, broad shoulders. But she couldn't see his face; it was shielded from her by some sort of invisible phase.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she shouted at him, tears clear in her eyes.

"You are in danger my sweet, you must stay away from him, stay away and never go back."

"He would never do anything to hurt me!" She shouted at the strange figure, squinting her eyes trying to see the figure but failing.

She could feel that he was near her in body and mind he was close to her. There was something inside her saying don't listen to him, but also saying he is right.

"If prince Darien would never do anything to hurt you, why has he broken up with you?" The voice asked. The body began to phase out again and Serena woke up instantly to the ever-dreading voice of a man.

"Hey Andrew!"

What do you think peeps? let us know thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, been busy with another story and forgot to put it up, have the next chappie all ready, please review then you can have the next one!

Chapter 2

"Hey Dare, how ya been?" Andrew asked his best friend, acting like everything was all right. Darien looked up at the ceiling and put his hand behind his head.

"Fine I guess, considering the circumstances." He said, trying to think of the last time he had bumped into Serena.

_It must have been the day we broke up_ He thought and he began to wonder where she could be.

Andrew walked over to one of the tables and began to wipe at it casually with his cloth and spoke slowly to Darien.

"When was the last time you saw Serena?" He asked trying to sound laid-back. He noticed Darien jump at the mention of her name. Also that Darien dropped his head and began to look at his hands like they held some kind of memory.

FLASHBACK

Serena ran down the street knowing that she was at least half an hour late for the meeting. It was pouring it down with rain and she was soaked to the bone. She ran round a corner and bumped into a very familiar chest.

"Hey Darien." She squeeled and gave him a hug. Darien took hold of her arms and pulled her away.  
Serena's happy face fell when she saw his eyes. He was unhappy about something.

"Serena you, we cant do this." He said to her his eyes looking directly at the floor. He was breaking up inside, he didn't want to do this but the man inside his dreams told him Serena would die other wise, he had to do what was best for her.

"What do you mean Darien?" She asked, she tried to look him in the eyes, but he wouldn't move his head so she could. "Darien tell me please!" She pleaded with him, still not knowing what was going on.

"We can't be together anymore!" He replied, catching Serena off guard. It was like someone had just hit her in the chest, she couldn't breathe. She put her hand to her chest and leaned against the wall.

"What?" She asked disbelievingly. Darien now raised his head and looked at her directly.

"We are through!" He said and walked away.

"We will be together again my love!" He said to himself barely above a whisper.

Serena couldn't believe what had just happened. Had he dumped her? Had he told her he didn't love her anymore? She couldn't figure it out.

"What have I done wrong?" She shouted after him, tears already flowing fast down her red cheeks. She just dropped to the floor and put her arms around her small figure, she just watched him as he walked away emotionless.

Her life had just split in two. What was the point any more? Life was useless.

She stayed in that place for at least an hour before a familiar voice penetrated her skull.

"Serena, what are you doing here you were meant to be at the temple an hour and a half ago. I mean honestly you are a failure!" Raye blurted out at her not even noticing she didn't even have any kind of come back.

"Serena are you all right?" Amy asked her bending down and putting her hand on Serena's shoulder.

She lifted her head and Amy noticed that her eyes were red from crying.

"What happened?" Lita asked, bending down and pulling Serena into a hug. Serena spent about 10 minutes just sniffling and wheezing then she managed to put a sentence together.

"Darien left me." (I didn't say it was a big sentence!)

Raye and Amy looked at each other and Raye suddenly felt horrible for shouting at Serena. But after a while the guilt left her.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

Serena nodded and sneezed at the same time.

"Oh Serena, you have been out here too long!" Mina said and pulled her up from the floor. Serena instantaneously fell back down again. Lita pulled her up this time and held her princess style. They all walked together back towards Serena's house.

Darien looked out from behind the bush, his eyes all red also and the rain hid the tears that fell persistently down his cheeks. His only love, and he couldn't be with her; _it was for her own good_. He kept telling himself.

He walked out the bush, _but she looked so upset, I guess she will get over me in time it is just the shock._ All he did was tell himself it was for her good. But he didn't realise what, listening to someone else, had done to her.

END FLASHBACK

"Um… I can't remember?" He said unsure, he knew the exact time and date and everything, but he had to act like he wasn't bothered.

"Are you actually planning on talking to her?" Andrew asked, standing right in front of Darien and looking at his head, which rather annoyed him. He put his hand under Darien's chin and lifted his head up to look at him.

Darien tried very hard not to look into Andrew's eyes because he knew he would surely either spill his guts or start crying. He looked at the wall next to Andrews head and frowned.

"I'm too busy at the moment to be thinking of little girls."

Serena sat up on the bench and looked towards the door, tears again filling her eyes. _Little Girls?_

_Please let me know, love ya all, bobs xxxxxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps what do you think? I like this story, i enjoyed writing it. Please review, all my love bobs xxxxx

Chapter 3

Serena took her head in her hands. Is that all she was to him, a little girl? She didn't know which she was most upset about, Darien dumping her with no reason, or thinking that she was just, 'a little girl'. She pushed her feet off of the bench and began to stand up, when her legs gave way. She landed with a hay thud on the side of the bench and cried out in pain.

Andrew was shocked, is that all he thought of Serena, 'a little girl'? How could he, the day he began going out with her he had told Andrew she was the love of his life, the one he had been searching for.

But before he could think about anything to do to Darien, he heard a loud bang and then a cry from a girl.

"SERENA!" He gasped and fled towards the back door.

Darien who had also heard the band and scream recognized the voice within seconds and fled to the door along side Andrew.

_Maybe a Youma has got her and she needs me to save her? _He thought to himself.

Andrew placed his hand on the doorknob and realised that she always locked it. He was really becoming worried.

"Darien, I can't get to her! Even though you might not love her anymore do you still think you could help get me to her?" Andrew asked lovingly, then realised that Darien was running full pelt at the door.

He didn't need anyone to tell him to get his Bunny out, she was crying and she needed him!

Darien finally managed to smash through the door, and the sight he saw before him was terrible.

Serena lay on the floor, her back to him, her knees held up to her chest. She started breathing heavily. Blood was all around her on the floor from the collision with the bench. Her whole body shook as she cried.

Andrew instantly knew what had happened. She had collapsed before from starvation, she was on a diet thinking that she was fat and he had, had to give her some chicken soup. But this time she was doing it because she missed Darien; he could see the hurt in Darien's eyes as he looked at Serena.

"Look Darien, at what you have done to Serena!" Andrew shouted at him, he was so angry; he would never be his friend again if anything happened to Serena. He would never forgive him for what he has done!

Darien was shocked, he had no idea she would take it so bad. His heart broke to just look at her; he turned and left the room, the voice of Andrew still echoing in his head.

'What YOU have done to Serena!'

He walked down the street and towards the pub, he needed a drink and he needed one bad. Life was so hard for him now; he hadn't really anyone to talk to, no one that he thought would listen.

"Hey Darien!" Shouted a familiar voice, he was relieved that he had seen her.

"Hi Michiru, how are you doing?" He asked the young lady standing in front of him smiling.

"I'm fine thanks sweetie. Where you going?" She asked walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Just off to the pub, wanna join?" He asked her hoping that she would give him some company.

"Sure honey, do you mind if we go to mine and I get my purse. It is a friends birthday and I want to get her something." She asked him. Darien nodded slightly and smiled.

"Great!" She took hold of his arm and they both began to walk down towards her apartment.

In the bushes a very angry Lita was sitting cross-legged and frowning.

_That two timing, flea bitten, fucking Jerk! _She thought to herself, she clenched her fists and slammed them on the floor causing the bush next to her to shake.

"Come on Serena hold on, I am here with you!" Was all Serena could hear on her journey to the hospital. It was the longest journey she had ever been on, and she didn't like it.

Countless times she tried to get off the bed and stop the ambulance. Andrew kept holding onto her shoulders, and with the amount of strength she had it was useless. She couldn't budge!

In the hospital, people were moaning about the lack of attention, nurses were becoming stressed and receptionists quit!

Andrew sighed, he always wanted to become a doctor, but he hadn't really known all of the stress involved in a really bad case. He stayed next to Serena's bed and held her hand. He had old the doctors that he was her brother and that he was her closest relative and that he MUST go with them.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Andrew asked. Serena had just woken up from about 2 hours sleep. Her parents couldn't get there, but they trusted Andrew to keep them informed of her progress.

"A bit sore." She replied, moving her free hand up towards her head where a nurse had placed a big plaster type thingy. (Alright, I am not that medical minded! Don't laugh! I said don't laugh!)

"You had a bad fall, but the doctors say that you only have a mild concussion, they will be back in a minute to look at you and if they are satisfied then I can take you home." He whispered, "I also told them that you were my sister!" He said laughing.

Serena laughed at him, she loved to see him smile. I guess she still had a little bit of a crush on him, but it would never turn out anything!

"That's great!" Was all she could say, she didn't even know about Darien being there, Andrew hadn't told her; it would just kill her knowing that he left not helping.

"Andrew, do you hate me?" She asked him, moving her hand towards his face. Andrew caught her hand and put it to his cheek and closed his eyes lovingly.

"Of course not! You are my little sis!" He said to her smiling and kissed the palm of her hand and put it on the bed.

Andrew turned towards the door as a young man walked in. He had dark short hair and looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Good morning Miss Tsukino, well we are just going to do a few little tests before we can let you go home." He said and ushered Andrew out of the room.

The doctor closed the door on Andrew and Andrew turned to look at the busy corridor. He walked over to a phone and rang the Tsukino's to let them know that she should be home soon. Then he rang Lita to tell her of Serena's injury.

"Lita speaking." She answered the phone happily, that was what Andrew liked about her, she was so sweet and kind.

"Hi Lita, its me Andrew." He spoke softly down the phone, trying not to sound too hurried.

"Oh Hi Andrew, how you doing?" She asked happily, she had a big crush on him.

"That is the kind of reason I am ringing you. I am in the hospital and…"

"Oh Andrew, what happened are you all right? Can I do anything for you?" She asked hurriedly, Andrew smiled down the phone.

"It isn't me that is hurt, it is Serena!" He said seriously.

"Princess!" She shouted trying not to fall off the back of her sofa.

"Princess?" He asked.

"I er… I mean… what happened?" She asked trying to cover up her big mistake. _Youma _she thought to herself. (YOUMA! I LIKE THE WORD! Y.O.U.M.A!)

"Well you know she broke up with Darien?" Andrew asked.

"Of course, that two timing good for nothing son of a bitch, I saw him walking in the park with a lady arm in arm. He has already got another girlfriend!" She shouted down the phone getting angry at the thought of seeing Darien again.

"We-ell she hadn't been eating or anything and she came into the arcade, went in the back for a few hours, I was out side talking to … a … um… customer and I heard a bang and her scream and she was lying on the floor and she was covered in blood.

She had fallen and hit her head on the side of one of the back benches, she has got a mild concussion." He filled her in on everything and told her that they should be home soon.

After he had finally relieved himself from Lita, he went back to Serena's room and saw that she was getting dressed.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." She replied turning to look at him. He saw how skinny she was, how could he have let it get this far.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked her, trying to sound cheerful.

"He told me that I had a mild concussion and that I er… had a bad fall. But I should be fine with a bit of rest." She put in the last sentence very quickly. But what she hadn't told him that she had mainly fallen out of starvation, but Andrew already knew that but didn't state anything to her.

When they managed to actually get out of the hospital and into the car park, cars seemed to be pulling in everywhere.

They finally got home and Andrew helped Serena through the door.

"Serena, honey, are you alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, what's cooking? hope ya all alright! Whooo, nearly going to berlin! Whooo, hope you guys like this! luv ya all, bobs xxxxxx

Chapter 4

Serena's mother ran up to her and pulled her into a death grip. Serena tried to get free but without any strength it was useless.

"Hey meatball head, what happened to you, I bet you bounced around on your bum." Shingo, her brother shouted at her, he wasn't bothered that she had mild concussion and had lost a lot of blood, all he was bothered about was that she was getting all of the attention.

"Leave me alone Sammy, I can't be doing with this now!" Serena shouted at him, which made Shingo stop laughing. She sounded so drained; she looked like she would fall over at any minute.

"Come on honey, let's get you upstairs!" Her mother said, taking hold of her arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Mother, do you think that Andrew could take me up?" Serena asked her mum, wanting to spend a bit more time with Andrew. Serena's mum nodded happily and she let go of Serena's arm.

"Come on Andrew, help me up the stairs?" She asked, Andrew instantly took hold of her arm and assisted her up the stairs.

In Serena's room the curtains were closed and clothes were sprawled everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess!" She apologized to him. He wasn't particularly bothered about the mess on the floor; bra's just flung on the cabinet, or the shoes lying on the bed.

"Come on, let's get you on your bed!" Andrew moved Serena over to her bed, which contained 4 pairs of socks, 2 pairs of trainers, 3 pairs of sandals and a pair of knickers.

He shoved all of the items off of the bed and onto the floor, and placed Serena gently on the bed. He sat down next to her and looked at her sad face. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked her, making her laugh at the worriedness in his tone.

"I'm feeling a little sleepy and my head hurts, but apart from that I'm fine. What bout you?" She asked him. This made him smile back.

"Worried, about you!" He told her. "Why aren't you eating?"

_Shit, he knows!_ Serena thought instantly. She didn't think that he knew about her not eating.

"I… I am!" She replied.

"NO you're not Serena!"

She sighed and turned over on the bed so her back faced him.

"Serena look at me!" He shouted at her.

She turned her head slightly to see his big brown eyes.

"Serena, I love you like a sister, so I will worry about you like a big brother. Please tell me what's wrong!" He asked her, she looked like she was about to cry and spill everything.

"Goodbye Andrew." She said quietly, turning back again. Andrew was about to get up from the bed. When he instantly felt arms around his middle and heard Serena sobbing hard in his chest.

"I… I…I love… him…. so much!" She cried to him, trying to take in oxygen between sobs. Serena's blubbering made tears come to his eyes. He hated to see her hurt. What guy could have done this to her?

"Who Bunny, who do you love?" He asked her, using the meaning of her name. He placed his hand on her head and began to stroke it.

"Darien!" She shouted, making Andrew intake breath quickly.

_She loves _him_? How can she love _him_? I _knew_ it was going to come to this, why couldn't he have left her alone? I am going to have to have a word with him! _Andrew thought, his mind getting angrier and angrier with his best friend. (That is why I like Andrew; he is so nice and kind!)

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, its ok, we will sort this out!" He tried to soothe her she was so upset. With all of the times that he had seen her cry, this was the worst. Before all he had to do was give her a milkshake or smile at her kindly and she was all right. But now he couldn't think of anything.

Darien walked silently down the road, his mind still on the bloody figure on the floor.

_She was hurt and I didn't do anything about it, I just… left. She doesn't deserve someone like me, she deserves better. Someone who will protect her from human emotions. But no one will ever love her the way I love her! NO one will ever deserve her, come to think about it I don't deserve her!_

"Darien, are you all right?" Michiru asked, turning to look at him for the first time in 10 minutes.

"Yeah…" He replied sadly. He looked up at the sky, _Oh Bunny what am I going to do? _

"Are you sure? Its better if you talk about problems, maybe I can help?" She asked.

"I'm coping thank you." He replied and that showed the end of the conversation.

"Were here, do you want to come in?" She asked, motioning for him to walk through.

_She could be dead and I wouldn't know, but if she were wouldn't I know? What if she needs me, what if she needs my blood, or needs me to hold her and sing to her? _

"Darien?"

"Hm?" He snapped back into reality and looked sorrowfully at Michiru standing in her doorstep.

"I asked if you wanted to come in and wait?" She repeated.

"I…um…" _She could still be lying at the arcade, lying in the blood, needing for me to heal her. She could be home and be angry with me for leaving. But didn't she have her back to me? Andrew could have told her! Would he do that?_

"DARIEN!"

Darien quickly cracked out of the thinking to see a very disturbed Michiru standing right in his face.

"What?" He asked, trying to act innocent.

Michiru shook her head; she looked up at him again and smiled.

"It's the princess isn't it?" She asked, shocking Darien and making him move back.

"I… er don't know the princess!" He tried to act all innocent.

"Prince Endymion. I have known you since we were born; I have played with you and hit you since we were babies. I am not surprised that you don't remember me." She told him, he was shocked, he didn't remember her that far back, but his child hood had never been clear.

"Michiru, how long have you known I was the prince?" He asked her, she smiled and leaned against her doorframe.

"Dear friend, I have known always. In the fight between us and the negaverse I too lost my memory, but deep down somewhere I always knew you were the prince and that I should protect you!" She enlightened him.

He pondered this for a moment then replied.

"But if you are suppose to protect me then you must have some kind of power, right?" He asked.

Michiru reached into her pocket and produced a pen. It looked just like the kind of pen that the scouts used to transform, bar Serena.

"But if you have that it means you are a scout. There are already five." He announced.

Michiru smiled and put it back in her pocket. "Darien, I don't want to be horrible, but the scouts are just the shell to a beautiful chick. Us scouts are only to protect the princess, nothing more. Our mission is to make sure that the princess lives until you both marry and have your first child." She told him.

He shrugged, "I broke up with Serena."

"You have now, but in time you will see that you are both meant to be. Don't you see that when you are in danger you both protect each other?

Please just ignore your doubts, the future generations depend on it." She explained everything so clearly, he knew what to do, but would she take him back, would he be in time, is she still alive? Well he was about 90 certain she was alive, otherwise he would feel it.

Time seemed to go slowly by, the night closing quickly on the little town of Tokyo. The children were all getting ready for bed and the parents were getting ready to watch their films.

Andrew sat in the front of his blue Mercedes and stared at the road, filled with motorbikers and workers going home from work. Serena was in the back asleep and snoring. She had, had a very hard day and she had fallen asleep with exhaustion.

The only thing Andrew regretted was that she refused to eat. She told the nurses that she had had some food at the arcade, Andrew obviously knew different.

He managed to get Serena to sleep finally and decided that she would stay at his place, where he could monitor her properly. He had talked with her parents and they trusted him, well her mum did, her dad was quite particular about his baby girl going home with a grown man. But Irlene had managed to persuade him.

Andrew pulled into the car park outside his apartment and turned off the ignition. He glanced over at Serena and noticed that she was still asleep.

She looked so beautiful asleep and so peaceful, but awake she looked like she carried the weight of the whole world on her shoulders. He undid the door and stood up, he didn't want to wake her so he walked round to her side, opened the door, undid her seatbelt and gently lifted her out and into his arms. She just lay limp in his arms as he walked towards the apartment door. The door man looked at Andrew and cocked his eye brows,

"Been an exhausting day!" Andrew said to the doorman looking down at the bundle in his arms. He knew it looked a bit suspicious but he couldn't help it.

He walked with her to the lift and was about to try and press the button when a neighbour walked up to them and smiled.

"Andy, nice to see you again mate!" He said and looked down at the sleeping girl. "Now Andy, bit young for you isn't she?" He asked sarcastically and Andrew smiled and stuck his tongue out. (Who ever said Andrew hasn't got an immature side?)

"She's just a friend Dave, she was in a bit of a pickle today so I offered her folks that I would bring her home with me and look after her." Andrew explained smiling down at his little 'sister'.

"A 'ight mate, you going up?" He asked as he pressed the button. S

"No, I am standing next to the elevator with a girl in my arms just to admire the paintwork." Andrew replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

_That man really does ask stupid questions!_ Andrew thought as he looked back up at the elevator as he heard the bell ding signaling the elevator was there. Andrew stepped into the elevator sideways as to not hit Serena's legs and sighed as Dave got in.

Dave pressed the number for their floor and they both stood in silence while they made the long journey up to their floor.

Andrew stepped briskly out of the elevator as the doors stopped and waved goodbye to Dave as they headed in opposite directions. But before Dave could get away.

"Hey mate?" Andrew shouted.

"Wassup?" Dave replied.

"Could you please help me, I can't get my keys and open the door." Andrew asked.

Dave smiled and walked up to his friend's door.

"Which pocket?" Dave asked getting a little nervous at having to put his hand in another mans trouser leg, so to speak.

"Left." Andrew replied and moved Serena into a more comfortable position.

Dave moved his hand over to Andrew's pocket but as he touched his leg an old lady walked past, Dave quickly pulled his hand away and smiled at the lady. The lady just gave them a disgusted look and carried on walking to her room.

"Whoops!" Dave said and smiled, he leaned out and put his hand in Andrews pocket, but before he was able to pull it out, Serena's hand came thumping down on him and hit him hard over the head.

Dave cursed and fell down ripping Andrew's pocket and bringing it with him. Andrew looked down at Dave who had the keys in his hand and Andrew's pocket by his side.

"You didn't have to punish my pocket!" Andrew replied looking sorrowfully down at the dead pocket on the floor.

"I'm sorry mate, but when the time comes it is fate! The pocket had, had a nice life! Hai?" Dave replied and looked down at the unmoved piece of fabric that used to be attached onto Andrew's jeans.

"Just open my door and you can be on your way, Murderer!" Andrew shouted dramatically and sighed sarcastically.

Dave stood up, stuck his nose in the sir, walked over to the door, stuck out his bum whilst bending down to look at the keyhole, stuck the key in and turned. Andrew heard the ever-reassuring click of the lock opening and smiled.

Dave stood up looked back at Andrew, stuck his nose in the air melodramatically and began to walk… but what Dave had forgotten was that walking with your nose in the sir isn't a very good idea, as you cant see where you are going. He walked straight towards the stairs and went nose first down all 11 flights of stairs to the bottom. Andrew rushed over to the top as fast as he could- still with meatball head in his arms- and looked down.

"Dave? Dave talk to me!" He shouted, panic apparent in his voice.

"I'm alright mummy, but I think that I need to go sweepy now nighty, nighty!" Dave shouted up the stairs and passed out. Andrew smiled, well he was all right, he had done that the last time he had gotten drunk.

Andrew, satisfied Dave was all right, walked back to his door and into his apartment. He walked over to his bedroom and plonked Serena down in there, remembering to close the door so the snoring wasn't as loud.

Darien walked over to Serena's house and stood outside for a while, he looked up at the well-known building and noticed that none of the lights were on. It was very unusual for the Tsukino's to have their lights off this late. He looked up at Sammy's bedroom window and noticed that he had left it open, but didn't know if it was a good idea scaring the little boy to death just to apologize to Serena when he could easily do it tomorrow, when he was braver.

He turned and walked away from the house in the direction of Andrew's flat.

He was walking down the street when his mobile rang. He took it out of his jeans pocket and looked at the name on the screen.

It was Lita! "Darien Chiba."

"Darien, I have got a bone to pick with you!" She shouted down the phone.

Darien stopped walking and leant against the nearest wall.

"What is it now Lita?" He asked her waiting for the proper shouting to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's next chappie! i hope you like it, i am really sorry it took so long to put it up, thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far! lots of luv and dont forget to tell me what you think, luv bobs xxxxx

_**Chapter 5**_

Darien and Lita had now been arguing for at least 10 minutes, Darien trying to persuade Lita that Michiru was just a friend, Lita was still set on telling him off anyway.

"Lita please, I haven't got time for this, can I call you back later?" He asked hurriedly, still leaning against the wall. He needed advice from Andrew quickly, but with Lita shouting at him he wasn't going to get any some time soon.

"No Darien you will not ring me later, you will listen to me now!" Lita shouted at him, her voice beginning to strain from all of the shouting.

"Alright Lita, I admit that I like Michiru, but only as a friend, she already has someone and I am pleased for her, hai? Now I have to go thank you bye!"

"Darien, wait…" Lita was cut off by the sound of the call ended and slammed her fist on the table, making it shake violently.

Darien sighed and put his phone back into his pocket and continued the walk towards Andrew's apartment, but it wasn't long before he could see it across the street.

"Well Andy, lets hope you don't have some kind of sexy female in there!" He said and began to cross the street and into the flats front garden.

Andrew walked over to his kitchen and turned on the kettle and walked over to his cupboard, he took out the cup Serena had given him a while back and placed it near the kettle. He needed something energizing so he decided to have some coffee and so he walked over to the coffee jar, he fished out a spoonful and placed it in his cup.

He stood near the counter waiting for the kettle to boil and wondered why everything was going wrong for such a sweet girl.

The kettle began to boil and he took it off of the oven and poured the water into his cup. He really needed to have a word with Darien about the way he was treating Serena, so he decided to have a word with him when he next saw him.

Andrew drank his drink and walked into the bathroom and decided to have a shower.

Darien looked at the man lying at the bottom of stairs and recognized him to be Dave and laughed, it looked like he had been drinking too much again. He stepped over him and walked to the stairs, he decided that he would walk up, 1) to get exercise and 2) to think about what he was going to say.

He managed to get to the top after 10 minutes and wasn't a bit exhausted, he looked round and saw that Andrew's door open. He walked over to it and knocked, he heard movement in the bathroom and walked in slowly. He walked into the lounge and sat in one of the seats.

He would wait here for Andrew!

Serena opened her eyes and noticed familiar surroundings, she had been in here once before with Lita when they were making Andrew lunch, but Rita, Andrew's girlfriend, had been attacked so they had to leave.

She pulled her legs off of the bed and sat up straight, she could remember everything, and most what she didn't want to remember but couldn't help. She stood up and heard the shower; she would sit out in the lounge and wait for Andrew, and to thank him.

She opened the door and saw a dark haired man sitting on the couch, she became curious so she undid the top button of her shirt and began to stroll over to him. But she could smell a gorgeous scent and she only knew one person who smelled of roses.

"Darien!" She gasped and stood still as the head turned to see her.

_Oh no! Humph! _Darien thought to himself as he saw the beautiful wonder behind him. She had her blouse half undone, had she done something with Andrew?

Serena vaguely heard the shower stop and then the bathroom door opening but she couldn't remember anything after that as she fainted on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohhhhh, here it is, next chappie, thank you to everyone who reviewd so far, i got bombarded with reviews for the last chappie, thanks for that, keep it coming, lol! please let me know what you think! luv bobs xxx

_**Chapter 6**_

"Serena, Serena wake up, come on speak to me!" Andrew asked her, his hands underneath her head. She could hear his voice in the distance and smiled. She liked Andrew he was sweet!

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Andrew kneeling on the floor next to her with just a towel on. Serena blushed and look around herself, and to her surprise, Darien was still on the sofa, looking away from her.

She pulled herself up and looked at Andrew, "I am sorry Andrew, I didn't know you was expecting company, I…I will just go!" She stuttered quickly, bowing and then walking over to the exit.

But before she could get there Andrew had jogged it and locked the door.

"Serena, you are my guest and you was here before Darien so you will stay!" He said and then turned to look at Darien. "I want you and Darien to talk. I cannot let this go on any longer!" Andrew said firmly and pulled Serena back to the couch.

Serena sighed unhappily and shook all the way to the couch; she didn't want to be near Darien, her heart couldn't take anymore! She just sat and stared at her hands, they were clasped together and her knuckles were going white.

Andrew put his hand on hers and Serena grasped it tightly, she hated him but also needed his support and if this didn't work out, she didn't know what else there was to live for.

Darien had heard and seen it all, the way Serena's voice was so sad, the way she had gasped at seeing him, the way her eyes had looked when they had met his, complete and utter breakdown! He wanted to make up with her but when he thought about it pictures appeared in his head.

There was a palace, a massive crystal palace with nothing but ice around it. Princess Serena looked at him sadly for help. The ground began to shake and break, lines going down the middle, the earth breaking underneath the princes' feet. Wind blew the dress bottom around and Serena's face turned to see Darien's, her face pleaded with him, but she also knew he couldn't help. Then it ended, pain was always present, but he bit his tongue and didn't let Serena see the pain that was surging through his head.

Afterwards, when he was feeling under control he sighed and crossed his legs, he looked out of the patio window, trying to ignore the tears that flow down Serena's cheeks. He didn't know if he could keep it up any longer, he loved her he needed her, it was destiny, well that was what Serena had said, but he had dismissed it. He couldn't be with her now, he just couldn't.

He had to get away, out of the room, he would wait and see what Andrew had to say and then leave, he was a lot bigger than Andrew and that would come in handy if it came to brute force.

"Andrew, please, doesn't make me stay!" Serena said unhappily. Darien was knocked out of his thoughts at Serena's pleading voice.

Andrew looked down at her and hated to see her like this, but it needed sorting out. Serena's eyes were watering now and her grip was tighter than ever, she was scared, she was worried, this wasn't the normal Serena, she was terrified!

"Darien, you left Serena with no word of explanation, she has been the unhappiest person ever, she hasn't eaten **Darien winced** She hasn't been to school, **Darien shuddered** She has just been sleeping in the back of the arcade. And when she needed you the other day you just left her! **Darien cringed** what have you got to say for yourself?" Andrew shouted at him.

Darien just stood up coolly, looked down at Andrew and said something he never thought he would say to Andrew!

"Fuck off Andrew!" He walked to the door and pulled the door lock open and opened the door, "It just has to be this way!" He said his back to them and heard Serena burst out into more tears, she hadn't deserved that, but he did it to protect her, that was what he kept telling himself.

_One day Serena I will get you back, one day when I can believe you will be safe with me!_ Darien had gone to Andrews to ask for advice at getting her back but when he had the vision again, it instantly reminded him of the danger he would put Serena in.

Andrew let go of Serena's hands and turned to see the retreating back of Darien. He sighed, _that did not go well!_

Serena quickly stood up and ran out of the room and decided to take the stairs. Andrew stood up and tried to catch her but decided that he would go and see her tomorrow morning.

Serena ran down the first flight and saw Darien walking slowly down; she began to cry again and ran towards him. Darien heard her coming and turned to see a blonde blur run past him, crying and race down the stairs.

His heart sank; he had completely ruined her life. He hadn't known she wasn't eating; did she really miss him that much?

He continued to walk down the stairs and came to the bottom 15 minutes later; he noticed that a lot of people were running away from the park.

He stopped a woman and asked her what was going on her reply was: "A… Youma!" Then she ran off.

Darien could feel Serena transform and cursed being Tuxedo mask, she always thought of Tuxedo Mask to be a hero and hunk, now what would she see him as?

He ran into a nearby alleyway and transformed by holding out one of his beautiful red roses. Then he began his journey to the park.

"Moon Cosmic Power Make-Up!" Serena shouted, when she knew no one was around to see her and reluctantly transformed into Sailor moon, but she had a thought, if she could prove that she was brave, would Darien come back to her? She had to find out!

She walked out of the bushes and was face to face with a monster that held a young man by the neck, "Put him down Negatrash!" She shouted angrily.

The youma turned to look at her and smiled, it dropped the man and kicked him away, "Who are you?" It screamed back in the most annoying voice.

"I am Sailor moon, the champion of love and Justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil like you!" She shouted back but regretted it instantly.

The Youma instantly leaped for her and Sailor Moon managed to dodge it, but the Youma was coming at her time and time again with its long sharp hands and ugly dinosaur like face. Sailor moon managed to move out of the way but landed heavily into a tree and was knocked breathless.

"Now you are mine!" The Youma yelled and leapt for her, but was soon stopped in its tracks as a long black stick came hurtling out of the tree and whacked the Youma around the head causing it to fall to the floor.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked looking at the tree where the stick came from. But there was no answer. "Please Tuxedo Mask!" She pleaded with the tree, there began a rustle and Sailor Moon began to smile but was disappointed as a familiar silver haired prince appeared behind the branches. "Diamond!" She said and huffed. She hated him.

"Partronia you weren't meant to destroy, you was meant to bring her to me." Prince Diamond told the Youma and snarled. The Youma bowed its head.

"I am sorry Prince. I will not disobey you again." Partronia said and looked at Sailor moon. "You are coming with me!" She shouted running forward her arms out ready to grab Sailor moon.

"ARGH!" The Youma screamed as a familiar blood red rose came out from the sky and cut Partronia through the eyes.

"You will not take her anywhere, each world needs someone to look up to and by taking away the princess the world would be dark and damp and I cannot let that happen!" Tuxedo mask shouted. He then jumped down from the tree in front of Sailor moon.

Sailor moon wasn't sure whether she was happy or not to see him. But then decided that she didn't need him. She stood up, ran, pushed him out of the way and headed straight for the Youma.

"Sailor moon, NO!" He shouted, he didn't see it coming, she didn't usually do that, what was she doing?

Sailor moon jumped on top of Partronia and they both landed heavily on the floor. Sailor moon, determined to beat her somehow and Partronia annoyed because her master told her not to hurt the princess.

"Princess, what is it you attempt to do? Surely you cannot beat Partronia." Diamond said smirking at Sailor Moons attempts to pin the youma to the floor.

Tuxedo Mask stood looking at the two women fighting on the floor and was lost for words. Was she trying to prove something? "Sailor Moon mind and I will blast her." Tuxedo Mask shouted but Sailor moon just carried on hitting the youma with a bit of branch she had found earlier. He decided that this was getting nowhere so he lunged forwards and pulled Sailor Moon off of the youma and held her by the shoulders.

"What are you trying to prove? That you can get killed faster by sitting on top of the enemy?" He asked her clearly worried.

"No…" She said looking sadly up at him, "That I don't need you!" She shouted and pushed away from him. She turned to the youma still on the floor. "Moon scepter elimination." She screamed with a mighty force and Partronia shrieked and fell to the floor as dust.

Diamond looked down at the princess and the prince _so they are having a bit of relationship trouble are they, this could come as an advantage_ he thought to himself and disappeared.

"Serena I…"

"Don't, just don't okay?" She replied and looked away. "I don't need you anymore, I don't need anyone." She replied and began to run off into the trees.

Tuxedo mask watched as she went and then realised that she was going to do something stupid. He started to run and remembered how fast she was so he picked up his pace.

"Sailor Moon, please Sailor Moon!" He shouted as he ran and realised where she was going. _The Cliffs_

Serena (she had detransformed) darted down the street at pull speed, dodging through people and missing animals. Her life was just a waste of time, why hadn't she seen it before. _Because you had Darien!_ Came the voice inside her head. _He used to love you, but not anymore, you are worthless and you must make sure the pain stops. _Serena held her head as she ran, the voice was right, there was no point in struggling anymore, no one understood the pain she was going through.

As she passed the arcade, she stopped briefly to look inside. People, couples were there laughing and having drinks together. She and Darien had that once, not anymore.

As soon as she had stopped, Andrew had seen her and had quickly put down a tray and moved quickly to the door. But Serena hadn't seen him come, so she began to run off when she heard a voice.

"Serena? Where are you going?" She turned and saw Andrew standing in front of her with apron and smiled. She walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes and put her mouth near his ear.

"I will always love you." She said, kissed his cheek and then pulled away, turning and running in the opposite direction. Andrew touched his cheek and began to feel worried, he began to undo his apron when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Andrew, have you seen Serena?" The man in the tuxedo asked. Andrew hesitated and then looked into his eyes.

"Sure, that way," he replied and pointed the way she had gone, his face still blank. Tuxedo Mask ran past him. "Good luck." He said quietly and then walked back into the shop.

Serena stood on the edge of the tallest cliff she knew of and looked down at the grassland and trees below her, _at least it would be quick. _She said to herself. She stepped forward.

Tuxedo Mask arrived and looked around, he saw and ran up to her.

She jumped.

He lunged.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey its here, the next chappie. Thanks so much for the reviews i have received, they were amazing! let me know if this one is good thanks alot, luv bobs xxxx

_**Chapter 7**_

Darien fell on the edge of the cliff and managed to grab Serena's hand. Serena felt someone grab her and looked up, Darien was struggling to keep himself from following her over.

"What are you doing?" She asked sadly, still looking up at Darien's disorientated face.

Darien smiled down at her from the cliff edge and spoke calmly. "Just thought I would hang around."

Serena wanted to smile, but all of the sad feelings inside her were to overpowering. "Oh." She replied and turned her head to look away.

Darien sighed. _This wont work without her cooperation_ he thought to himself and decided to change hands. He reached his left hand and managed to grab hold of her wrist. He let go with his right and managed to get to his phone. He pranked Raye and then felt the phone vibrate, indicating an in coming call.

"Raye, get down to 'lovers edge', I need you and the girls now!" He said down the phone and hung up, hoping they would transform, making them quicker.

"Darien…" He heard from below him.

"Yes Serena?" He provoked.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, still sounding like she was in darkness, her life a never-ending spiral of darkness.

"Because… never mind why… just hold on." He shouted down at her.

Serena laughed inside, he didn't love her anymore, he didn't care, so why did he want to save her, maybe it was the side of the 'innocent saving' Tuxedo Mask.

"I… I don't want to hold on anymore Darien, I don't want to fight." She replied solemnly. She didn't grip Darien's hand, she didn't tense her arm to make it easier, she just let her arm flop, gradually coming lose from Darien's grip.

"Serena, don't you give up, the Serena I know would not give up. Please Serena, don't do this." He pleaded with her, still not wanting to admit he loved her, if he could get her to come round by coaxing then maybe she would be okay. But one question kept going round in Darien's mind.

_Why Serena? _But Darien was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when he felt Serena slip a bit more.

"Give me a reason to believe, Darien." She replied, her head still lolloping on her shoulders, her eyes fixed on the rocky ground below her.

"Serena… I… please Serena don't do this, it's your destiny to be here, to be with the scouts." He replied and tears began to roll down his cheeks. He was glad Serena couldn't see them.

"It is your destiny to be with me." Serena replied simply. Then Darien realised why, she still loved him.

Darien felt his muscles tire, he should have gone to the gym, he hadn't been bothered as every time before, he ran into Serena. He cursed himself, his damn pride, the damn dreams, why couldn't it be easier.

_This is killing Serena!_ He thought to himself and sighed.

"Serena I…" He began but felt her slip further and then he couldn't feel her soft flesh anymore. She had gone.

"What did he say?" Sailor Mercury asked Sailor Mars as she jumped over Molly's mum's jewelers.

"He just said that we had to get there, now!" She said, jumping over the next edge, smiling as 'lovers edge' was in view. Sailor Mars prayed that nothing had happened to Darien then curse Serena for not answering her communicator, she was so not dependable.

The girls jumped over about 5 different buildings, the sun was going down quickly and Jupiter began to get worried, it was way too early for the sun to go down. She could also see the moon appear slightly.

The moon began to glow a deathly red and this worried Sailor Jupiter, the moon signified everything about the moon princess, something was definitely wrong. Maybe Serena was already there and something had happened to her. Maybe something awful had happened to their princess.

"Guys, I am worried about Serena, look at that Moon." Sailor Jupiter said and pointed at the moon, the other scouts followed her finger.

They all inhaled sharply and all became instantly worried. All of a sudden they felt a pull on their hearts like someone had just broken their heart and destroyed all of their hopes.

The only person Sailor Venus knew that could do that to them was the princess. She and her scouts had a bond and if the princess let down her guard to her emotions, they could bolt the scouts.

"Nearly there guys, remember we will have to use our powers to kill this thing as we don't know what has happened, if anything to our princess." Sailor Venus said, taking lead, she was naturally second in command if Serena was not on the missions.

The scouts nodded in agreement and braced themselves; they jumped off the last building and ran through the trees to the edge of the forest. The sad, heart-breaking feeling became stronger and all of the scouts felt like falling to their knees and crying, but they didn't, they carried on darting.

Sailor Mars became aware of a second emotion, she couldn't be sure but she thought it was the princess'. She instantly picked up her speed. Jupiter noticing the change in speed of Mars instantly became faster also.

Sailor Jupiter was there first and saw Darien on the ledge with his arm over the cliff. She ran up near him and then stopped. Sailor Jupiter put her hands together and was about to ask him what had happened when she heard the most saddened scream she had ever heard.

"USAGI!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go the next chappie, sorry it took so long to put it up, ive been away earning some pennies. I hope you like it alot, lots of love bobs xxxx**

**Chapter 8**

The body of the princess plunged to a watery grave; the only sound that could be heard was the cry of her prince. Prince Darien lay helplessly watching his true love as she crashed into the icy cold water below. He could do nothing to save her; he hadn't held onto her tight enough, he hadn't pleaded with her to hold on longer.

He heard hurried footsteps behind him, but he didn't need to turn around to see who it was. The scouts stopped a few inches from the edge of the cliff, two each side of the prince.

"What happened?" Sailor Mercury asked worriedly. She aimed the question at the prince but he didn't seem to be answering. "Darien, answer me!" Sailor Mercury's anger appearing from behind her soft and kind exterior. But once again no answer came.

Sailor Mercury walked around Sailor Jupiter and grabbed hold of both of Darien's shoulders and yanked him up onto his knees. She turned him so that she was standing directly in front of him and then knelt down to look into his eyes.

"Darien, please, you have to tell us, where's Serena, where is our princess?" Sailor Mars asked, trying to sound calm as to coax Darien out from a kind of shock phase. But Darien wasn't even looking at her as he answered.

"She still loved me after everything I did." He replied simply as tears began to fall down his cheeks for the first time since he had dumped Serena. Sailor Mars kept a firm grip on his shoulders and tried to ask him again.

"Darien, I don't know what happened, but you need to tell us where Serena is so that we can help her." Sailor Mars said, unaware of the ripples still present in the icy water below.

"No one can help her now. Even I wasn't enough." Darien replied. More and more tears seemed to appear and his voice turned from unaware to shaky and frightened.

"Was it a Youma Darien? Where did it take her? What did it look like?" Sailor Jupiter asked, walking around to the side of Sailor Mars and trying to persuade Darien to tell them what had actually happened.

"No one could describe what took Serena… it doesn't really have a form… it only takes a hold of a person and when it has you… there's no going back…." Darien answered, pausing in between words so that he could try and compose himself the best he could to tell the girls what he had to say.

"This isn't making any sense Venus, he's just talking in riddles and not giving us anything we can go on." Sailor Mercury said, looking at their current leader, eyes pleasing with her to think of something.

Sailor Venus looked at the heartbroken prince and thought for a while, _he had been lying over the edge of the cliff, both arms over the edge in fact, so he must have been holding something or someone…_

_That cry must have been when he…. He….Oh God!_

Sailor Mercury had asked for something, and Sailor Venus had figured it out, but she didn't want to believe it and she couldn't be sure, maybe the Youma flew away with Serena over the edge of the cliff and merely knocked Darien over. That had to be right, she couldn't tell the girls the alternative… it would break their hearts. It couldn't be possible that their princess could survive powerful energy attacks from all of the previous Youmas and then not be able to save herself from falling off a cliff.

"I think we had best search around the woods for any sign of a Youma or a struggle, surely an energy ball would leave energy signals or something. I will stay here with Darien, the rest of you search for some clues to where Serena has gone, I will try and get some info from Darien." Sailor Venus said, hating giving the others orders, but she had to do it!

"Okay." They all said and split off into the trees.

Sailor Venus turned back to Darien, seeing that he had again fallen on his front since Sailor Mars had left him.

"Darien, now that the girls are gone I need you to tell me what happened! Where is Serena?" Sailor Venus said and knelt down by his side. He looked over at her and his eyes were so watery, it was as though he was looking right through her.

"Gone." He said simply.

"Darien, what do you mean by gone? Where is she?" Sailor Venus asked, moving forwards a little on her knees and watched as Darien looked over the edge of the cliff at the freezing water. Sailor Venus gasped, she was right, she didn't want to believe it but Darien had just confirmed it.

"You don't mean… Darien please tell me you're joking." Sailor Venus pleaded with him, grabbing hold of one of his shaking hands.

"Why would I lie about the one person that ever meant anything to me?" Darien asked his voice once again on the verge of breaking it was as though he was a teenager and his voice was breaking for the first time.

"I cant believe she is dead, I wont believe she is dead! Darien how can you just give up on her like this? Don't you love her?" That was the wrong question.

"HOW CAN YOU QUESTION MY LOVE FOR HER? I WOULD RATHER DIE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF TORTURED DEATHS THAN SEE HER DIE! I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYONE OR ANYTHING, SO DON'T QUESTION MY LOVE FOR HER!" Darien screamed at Sailor Venus, clearly he had had to get that off his chest for a while.

"Darien, there is no point in shouting at me, it's not going to get Serena back any quicker. Now tell me, how did she fall over the edge?" Sailor Venus asked once again, hoping that this time Darien would tell her something that would lead to a conclusion of how she fell.

"I told her I didn't love her anymore." Darien finally told Sailor Venus.

"What do you mean? Of course you love her, you have been together for over two thousand years." Sailor Venus said to him, moving just that little bit closer to the edge to look over. "You do… don't you?" She asked quickly.

"Of course I do, but I couldn't be with her anymore… you wouldn't understand…" He said. His voice was quiet now, and not quite sure as if he was thinking what he had done was what made the dreams come true.

"Try me, I've had confusing relationships before trust me!" She said, turning her head back to him and looking in his eyes.

"You'll think I'm stupid." He said and looked down at his hands.

"If its so stupid it wouldn't have caused you and Serena to break up would it? It has to be important." She said kindly, trying to show him that she cared.

"I keep having these dreams…" He began.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" She asked before he could continue.

"Dreams about me and Serena." He replied and paused for a moment before continuing. "About our wedding." He said, a little happier.

Sailor Venus smiled at this, she always thought of their wedding as special, it was their destiny to be together and once they were married they would be the King and Queen of the Universe.

"When I dream we are already married and are walking down the isle. Lots of confetti and flowers being thrown at Serena and us and she looks so happy!" Darien smiled as he remembered the look on her face, then looked back at Sailor Venus seriously, "But it wasn't to last… the short version is she dies because of me… I cant save her and she is in danger whilst being with me, so I did the only thing I could do."

"But Darien, surely if you had told her you could have sorted it out, instead of hurting her like you did! Do you know what you put her through?" She asked him her voice rising in anger as she thought of the sad face Serena always put on when she saw Darien.

"I couldn't tell her, I didn't want to hurt her or scare her!" Darien sobbed, trying to persuade Sailor Venus that what he did was right, and partly trying to persuade himself.

"Don't you think that Serena had a right to know why you were breaking up with her? Do you think she would have cared about some stupid dream? Darien think!" Sailor Venus shouted again, not really shouting at him, but shouting, as the thought of her friend and princess actually being gone frightened her.

Darien looked down at his hands and thought back to the last few moments he spent with her as a couple.

FLASHBACK

"No, Ahhh Darien please!" Serena giggled, trying to stop her 'mean' boyfriend from tickling her. "You win, you win, you are the sexiest person alive!" Serena shouted, trying to stop his flying hands from finding places on her torso.

"Only alive?" Darien asked sadly, as he continued to torture her nerves.

"Okay and dead! Who ever lived and will ever live!" She shouted at him again, trying not to look into his eyes because she knew he would be pulling a puppy dogface at her.

"But Serena I don't believe you!" Darien said, trying to sound serious even though inside he was laughing at the hilarious scene in front of him. He was taller than Serena by head and shoulders and broader built so it made the tickling of the fragile girl so easy. He could hold both of her hands with one of his and tickle her with his other.

"Please Darien, my stomach hurts from laughing!" Serena begged, trying to sag forwards so that he couldn't reach her stomach but he moved his hand around to her side so he could continue tickling her.

"Only if you promise to do whatever I tell you for the next five hours of your stay." Darien said to her and looked at her face change to shock at his order. "Or I could continue tickling you…" He continued and Serena shook her head wildly.

"Okay, okay, I will do whatever you say until I have to go home." She agreed and was released instantly.

Serena flopped on the floor relaxing her muscles after laughing so much. She looked up at Darien as he sat on his bed laughing down at her, a sly smile on his face.

She lay on her back, stretched her arms and lay there for a few moments just staring at the ceiling, she was breathing a little heavy but other than that she felt relaxed.

"Comfy?" Darien asked, looking down at her and smiling.

"Extremely!" Serena said back, turning her head from his sight and looked around the room at his apartment. She had been here quite a few times since they had been going out and it still amazed her how clean it always was.

"Don't get too comfy, my little slave, you will be obeying my every order in a few minutes." He said and stood up, looking out of his balcony window. Serena turned her head back to him and for an instant had dejavous. She didn't know if it was one of her past memories coming back or something that she had seen before but he looked different, troubled even.

"Darien?" She asked and sat up instantly, crossing her legs.

"Hmm?" He asked turning to look at her again, and saw the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked and held her hand out to him for him to pull her up.

"Nothing." He said, heaving her small body off the floor with great ease and pulling her body so that she leaned against him. "Nothing whatsoever." He ended.

END FLASHBACK

He had not really made her do much, she couldn't cook, she couldn't clean or do anything like that so he mainly made her sit on his knee and bring him things and make him feel loved. She didn't really class that as punishment, but she got a little shy when he told her to take his shirt off and fetch a clean one from a drawer in his room. Unluckily she had chosen the wrong drawer and ended up with his Boxer's drawer. Then he hadn't helped her take his top off and once she had got it off he had pulled her on him and made her lay on his bare chest. Serena had always been a very shy girl.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Its back, the story that you have all read and loved, heehee, i hope that this next chapter is as good. Lots of love to you all xxxx**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"No." He said and sighed. He had been so foolish, thinking about what he would expect to be right for her when he had basically killed her himself. He never thought how bad it would effect Serena, he thought maybe she would forget him and not worry about it, but she had devoted herself to finding out why he had lost his love for her. In the end she had just given up, blaming it all on herself, and yet he didn't see it, he put on an angry exterior and was harsh to her whenever she came near.

"Darien, you need to let out all your emotions, you cant keep them locked up forever, it was not your decision to make. A relationship includes two people and Serena did have a right to know what was going on in that thick skull of yours." Sailor Venus said and walked over to a tree where she leaned against the trunk. She motioned for Darien to follow her and he did so, reluctantly.

Darien had no idea why she was showing him a tree, he saw trees everyday, what significance would it have to do with Serena.

"Look at this Darien, what do you see?" Sailor Venus asked, pointing to the ground at the bottom of the tree and then at the tree itself.

"It's a tree stuck in the ground, like every other tree." Darien replied simply, not opening his mind to anything beyond the eyes.

"No Darien it is not just a tree, it is a living creature that needs more than one thing to help it live. It needs the soil to be moist so that it can get nutrients. It also needs the rain to make the soil nice and soft so that it can get water. It needs sun and also light to grow. Surprising of all it needs living creatures, to carry on its seeds to make another legacy of trees. Without animals it would not be able to spread its leaves other than below its bow."

Darien looked at Sailor Venus and then back to the tree, trying to take it all in. It took his mind a while to try and understand what she had just said, but eventually he figured it out, and he stared at the tree. Even things which don't seem to have much significance such as trees need someone, they need to work together and in turn everything turns out okay, or even better. But they need to take risks; the tree needs to trust the animals to pick a good place for the seeds.

"What have I done?" Darien shouted, turning and looking over the cliff at where Serena fell. He needs her and she needs him, and right now she needs him to help her.

Without thinking about it, he took off his cape and sword and ran over to the edge of the cliff.

"Prince Darien what…" With that he was over the cliff and gone before she could say anything else. Venus got on her communicator and told the girls to make their way quickly back to the cliff. Then she walked over to the edge and looked down at the rocks and the sea below. Both of her leaders had plunged down, for all she knew they were both dead, had been impaled on the rocks, but she knew deep down she had to trust them and know they would do the right thing.

The flight from the cliff seemed to take ages to Darien, but soon enough he felt the ice cold of the water hit his face, and then engulf his whole body. It was shocking and he felt momentarily paralyzed, but he managed to get his bearing back and take control of his system. Looking around under the water he searched for the princess, rotating round and round, searching for anything that would mark where she was. The water above his head was loud and ruthless as it crashed against the rocks, causing the water underneath to cloud up from all the debris and dust.

If he was going to find his beloved then he needed to go further out or deeper down to look, surely though if she had just fallen she wouldn't have gotten out this far. But there was no telling, she could have drifted out towards the many islands, she had been out here for ages and she wouldn't last long, he needed to find her.

Realizing he wouldn't be any good if he drowned from suffocation, he pulled his body up towards the surface. Instantly he gulped in the air, allowing his lungs to be swamped with air again and tread water, trying to work out his next course of action.

Darien and Serena had always had a bond, a way of understanding one another, a way of knowing what the other was feeling and a few times even where the other person was. All he needed to do was focus on that bond, place the picture of Serena in his head and he would be able to reach her.

So treading water and trying to still all other thoughts, Darien thought about his princess, the long blonde hair, the bright blue eyes, the way her smile seemed to light up a room. The daft clothes she wore, that gorgeous body. But no matter how hard he tried he could not get anything off of where she was. Instantly he began to panic. Surely that meant she was dead. She had probably hit the rocks as she fell; all was at a loss now. There was nothing he could do. The love of his life was dead. There was no point in living any more. He had done this to her. The lies and anger had ruined her life and caused her to commit suicide. There was nothing more in this life to live for.

But just when he was about to give up hope he saw something white bobbing up and down in the water and then go under.


End file.
